


[Podfic] Swinging Axes

by sophinisba



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hugs, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Multiverse, Parallel Universes, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 06:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19167688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: forensicleaf's story read aloud:"What is this?" he says, voice low and dangerous, though even as he asks, a picture is forming in his head.Every odd reaction, all the unusual behavior Tony had unthinkingly chalked up to the kid being upset suddenly takes on a whole new meaning; each little moment adds together to become a neon blinking sign, screaming warning, danger, and pointing to one simple, insane, and terrifying conclusion:This...is not Peter.





	[Podfic] Swinging Axes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Swinging Axes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19006732) by [forensicleaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forensicleaf/pseuds/forensicleaf). 



> Hello friends and strangers, Avengers: Endgame gave me a lot of feelings. Reading and recording this lovely fic has helped me deal with some of them.
> 
> Edited Jan 1, 2020 to add a new cover by Tumblr user angel-gidget. Thank you!

Cover by Tumblr user angel-gidget

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic2019/Swinging+Axes.mp3) | **Size:** 20 MB | **Duration:** 32 minutes

  
---|---


End file.
